SOS Brigade Chibi
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: a series of SOS Brigade Chibi
1. Chapter 1

SOS Brigade Chibi.

Scene 1: Making Cookies for Ruby Part 1.

One day In the SOS Brigade dorm BP was getting ready to make cookies for his little assistant's soon to be Best friend Ruby Rose with help from his good friend Jaune Arc.

Are you sure you want my help to make Cookies for Ruby asked Jaune?

Yes Jaune besides My little assistant told me to do this said BP.

Cap said a voice.

Then BP looked towards the door and saw Alice.

What is it Alice?

Make sure to see if you need help from Herobrine said Alice.

Then BP's Eyes turned red.

I DON'T NEED MY BROTHER'S HELP ALICE Yelled Demon BP.

Brother calm down and don't yell at Alice Said PB.

Fine.

Scene 2: Konoha gets injured.

One day in the SOS brigade minecraft server Konoha was going to little Donny's castle to have a play date with baby Leah.

Heading to Donny's castle to have a Play date with Baby Leah she said.

Then her bike Hit a Bump which made Konoha Fly and Fall on her knee which had cut on it.

Then she was crying.

Huh Konoha what's wrong said a voice.

Then Konoha saw Pyrrha Nikos.

I-I-I was going to Little Donny's castle to have a Play date with Baby Leah until I hit a bump and got a cut on my Knee.

Then Pyrrha puts a bandage on Konoha's scraped Knee and kissed it to make it feels better.

There we go much Better.

Then Konoha stood up and Give Pyrrha a hug.

Thanks Pyrrha.

You're welcome Koizumi.

Scene 3: making Cookies for Ruby Part 2.

OK BP now that the Cookies are done and cooled off Should we head To the RWBY Dorm and Give these to Ruby Said Jaune.

Yeah Jaune.

Then Jaune and BP went to the RWBY dorm with the Tray of Cookies.

Then Jaune Knocked on the door.

Coming said Ruby.

Then Ruby opened the door.

Oh BP, Jaune what do you two want.

Well Ruby * shows Ruby the Tray Of cookies for her* My little assistant told me to make cookies for you and I Had made these for you with Help from Jaune.

Then Ruby Grabbed the tray of Cookies and Slammed the door in BP's Face.

You're welcome.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 4: Jasper vs RWBY, The SOS Brigade and The crystal Gems.

Come on Rose I thought you were tougher than this said Jasper.

Shut up Jasper said Steven.

True that Steven said BP.

Wait said Ruby.

Then the fight paused.

What is It Ruby said Weiss.

Konoha what happened to your leg and By Rose do mean me or Steven Jasper?

I scraped it when I was heading to Donny's castle for a Play date with Baby Leah.

And I was talking about the kid with Rose's crystal gem in his belly button.

Hey He has a name you know said Pearl

Yeah Jasper said Garnet.

Says the Gem that Defeated me with BP.

Are you still mad at that? because me and Garnet can do that again.

You Know what I'll deal with you dorks later.

Then Jasper Left.

Man she is so strong said Ezra.

I know but me and Garnet are stronger than Jasper.

Then Connie came.

Dang It I missed the battle she said.

Scene 5: JNPR's adventure with the SOS Brigade.

Sup Dudes It's BP and welcome to another Episode of season one of Minecraft Epic Proportions.

Sup dudes.

And Joining us today on this Episode is our friends Team JNPR.

Hi said Team JNPR.

So Nora how do you feel now that you Beat Konoha for her title.

I feel great said Nora.

Yeah sure.

Scene 6: BP vs Jaune Arc.

So on today's episode Me and my Team are having some sparring with JNPR.

Oh I want To Spar with Nora.

OK My Little assistant.

Me and Boris will spar with Ren and Pyrrha Nikos said Alice.

That only Leaves Jaune said Runo.

I'll spar with Jaune Honey.

You-You want to spar with Me said Jaune.

Yeah Besides Pyrrha told me you needed Defense Practice.

Pyrrha!

I'm Sorry said Pyrrha.

Then after Alice, Boris, and Konoha were done Sparring with Pyrrha, Ren and Nora The SOS Brigade and JNPR watched BP And Jaune sparring.

Take this Jaune Lightning Tensho.

Then Lightning came out of BP's new sword.

Uh-oh.

Then Jaune shot the Lightning back at BP with his shield.

OW WHY YOU IDIOT!

Then BP charged at Jaune about ready to Finish Him.

BP, Sit Boy.

Then BP went to the ground.

OW Runo.

Ha ha ha Sit said Nora.

Then BP went to the ground again.

OW Nora.

Sorry but it's funny.

But Jaune you did a great job. reflecting my Lightning Back at me that was cool.

Thanks Man.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 7: BP's missing glasses mystery part 1.

One day at The SOS Brigade dorm BP was waking up.

MMMMM Ah man I slept like a baby last night he said.

Then He saw he wasn't wearing glasses.

Cap three of Your glasses got stolen said His Little assistant.

WHAT WHO WOULD STEAL MY GLASSES.

BP Sit boy said Nora.

Then BP went to the ground.

Ow Nora.

Sorry.

Scene 8: Ruby and Yang vs Heart and Star Part 1.

Then outside The SOS brigade Dorm Ruby and Yang were going to ask BP If Heart and Star wants to spar with them.

Great Idea sis a sparring match with two Of the Aino-Butterflies said Yang.

Yeah I know Yang said Ruby.

Then Yang knocked on the door.

Assistant can you get the door while I call Sun and Neptune.

Yes cap.

Then Konoha went to the door and opened it.

Ruby and Yang.

Then Konoha Gave Yang and Ruby a hug.

Hey Konoha We were wondering if Heart and Star Aino-Butterfly wants to spar with Me and Yang.

Then after hearing that Heart Pointed her wand at Ruby.

Narwhal Blast she said.

Then some water and one Narwhal came out of heart's wand aiming for Ruby making her wet.

*LoL* HAHAHA! You just got wet! HAHAHA!

Sure we love to spar with you and Yang said Star Aino-Butterfly.

Are you sure about that Star said Marco Diaz.

Yeah Marco.

Scene 9: BP's missing glasses mystery part 2&3.

So your glasses were stolen by someone Said Sun.

Yeah I don't know who would do such a thing.

Then Neptune saw that BP was wearing one of Robin's Masks.

Are you wearing one of Robin's Masks he asked?

Yeah I don't want Everyone to pretend that I'm Non anti.

Hey I found something.

Then in a darken room BP, Sun and Neptune were questioning Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune But none of them said no to if they stole BP's glasses.

That only leaves Ren Guys.

Then Ren came in wearing one of BP's Glasses.

Then BP's eyes turned red.

REN WHY YOU GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES.

How did you know it was.

Pink strand.

Oh.

BP sit Boy said Ren.

Then BP went to the ground again.

OW

Scene 10: Star and Heart Vs Ruby and Yang Part 2.

Then outside of the Dorms Heart and star were getting to Fight Yang and Ruby.

So girls ready?

Almost I have to go behind this tree.

Then heart went Behind a tree and activated her monster form.

I'm Ready.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Then Ruby hid behind a tree.

Sis what did cap say don't expose your monster form.

Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 11: Ruby's secret Part 1.

One day in Vale Konoha Koizumi was buying some cookies for her soon to be best friend Ruby Rose.

Thanks sir *Pay for the Cookies* I really want to get these Cookies for me and Ruby Rose she said.

I Know Ruby just loves cookies said The shopkeeper.

OK I better head back to Beacon now and *sees rose petals heading From Vale to The Emerald forest* Rose Petals that mean Ruby was here I better go find her before she gets into trouble.

Scene 12: Heart reveals her monster identity.

Then At the SOS Brigade dorm Heart was wondering why Ruby was scared of her.

I shouldn't have showed Ruby my Wings she said.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Heart are you in there it's me Yang.

Then Heart opened the door halfway and saw Yang.

Look Yang I'm not in a mood to talk to you right now I'm still sad that Ruby was scared of me.

That what I came here to talk to you about said Yang.

Then Heart opened the door all the way.

OK.

So you were so cute with those wings when we were going to spar.

Then Heart Blushed.

Thanks Yang (why the heck am I blushing I love Chase not Yang).

I want to know what type of monster you are.

Wait Why do you say that.

Because the newspaper club told what monster type they are.

Wow well You're going to like this I'm just like one of the newspaper club.

Really.

Yeah. Just Like Kurumu *shows Yang her Tail and wings* I'm a succubus.

Wow now that is co-

Sis, Yang it's time for class said Star Aino-butterfly.

OK.

Scene 13: Ruby's secret Part 2.

Then in the Emerald forest Ruby Rose was practicing her howling.

*Cough* *Cough* (I still can't complete my howling… It sounds so weak) she thought.

Ruby, Ruby where are you said a voice.

*gasp* Uh-oh I Know that voice it's Konoha Koizumi.

Then Ruby hide Behind a tree and hiding her faunus parts.

Then Konoha came.

Hm looks like she's been here.

Then Konoha heard her stomach growl.

Well looks like Ruby ain't here that's too bad *sarcasm* looks like I have to eat this cookies all by myself.

Then Konoha Pulled out a cookie and started to eat one.

Then Ruby's faunus parts appeared.

(I am hungry maybe I should grab one of the cookies).

Then Ruby Quietly tiptoed to Konoha.

Then A twig snap.

Ah ha found you Rose.

Ah, hehe hey Koizumi how's it going.

It's been good and I didn't know you were a wolf Faunus that is so cute.

Then Ruby Blushed.

Yeah I know it is.

Then BP came.

Assistant what are you doing here with Ruby don't you two know it's time for class He said.

Yes Cap/sir.

Then BP, Konoha, and Ruby back to beacon and headed to class.

TBC.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 14: Heart saves Ruby Part 1.

One day at the SOS Dorm Heart was Reading on of her books.

Hey Sis said Minako.

Yeah said Heart.

Where did you put my red ribbon for my hair?

Over There *points at her sister's Ribbon on top of Blake's Book*.

Isn't that Blake's book?

Yeah she said *impression of Blake* Once your done read that Book you can read my ninjas of love Heart.

Nice Impression of Blake sis.

Thanks.

Then there was a yell for help.

that sounds like.

Ruby.

Scene 15: BP vs Yang sparring match.

Then in the Emerald forest BP was waiting for Yang.

Where is she he said.

Then BP saw an Ursa.

What do you want don't you see I'm busy waiting for a friend.

Then there was a gun shot and the Ursa went down.

Huh?

Hey BP said a Voice.

Then BP turned around and saw Yang.

Yang where were you?

Sorry but Ruby Told me to buy cookies for her and your assistant captain said Yang.

So how about some sparring Yang.

Sure Bring it on.

Then BP turned on his CD player/Radio and put in his strong than you CD and played it.

This is BP  
Back together  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you  
Because I'm so much better  
And every part of me is saying Go get 'er.  
The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just me and you.  
Let's go, just one on two.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle.  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single.

And you're not gonna stop what we've made together.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
If you break us apart we'll just come back newer.  
And we'll always be twice the gem that you are.  
I am made of love.  
of, Love.

Mm mm mm mm mm.

This is who we are.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me  
Then you need to think again.  
'Cause I am a feeling  
And I will never end.  
And I won't let you hurt my planet,  
I won't let you hurt my friends.

So go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable.  
I know you think that I'm not somethin' you're afraid of.  
'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.

But I am even more than the two of them.  
Everything they care about is what I am.  
I am their fury.  
I am their patience.  
I am a conversation.

I am made of love, of love  
And it's stronger than you.  
Of, love, whoa

And I'm stronger than you.  
Of Love. love  
And I'm stronger than you.  
Love. love. love.

Then Yang went to the ground.

OW man your good BP.

I know.

Then BP's walky-talky came on.

Cap It's Heart Ruby got kidnapped by my nemesis Mildred.

You can save her by yourself besides you know how to deal with Mildred.

Yes Love to the rescue.

Who's Mildred?

Heart's nemesis.

Scene 16: Heart saves Ruby Part 2.

Then at the top of the castle Mildred tied Ruby up to with her plant powers.

So why did you Kidnap me asked Ruby?

Silly little cloaked huntress you are going to lure that Aino to me said Mildred.

Which one?

The one with Pink hair of course.

Hey Mildred.

Ah right on time Heart Aino-Butterfly.

Let Ruby go.

No.

Do it or else.

Or else what.

Or else this Mega Narwhal Blast.

Then Giant Narwhals came out of Heart's wand.

Wow those are some big Narwhals.

OK you win.

Then Mildred snapped her fingers and her plant Powers went away.

Then Ruby hugged Heart.

Thanks for saving me Heart.

You're welcome Ruby now let's get out of here.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 17: the return of Cinder's team Part 1.

One day in their Dorm Cinder was planning to get revenge for what BP and His friends did to her and Her team With Emerald.

Ha Ha Ha Emerald I think I have a perfect revenge Plan to take care of that little Pikachu faunus boy and his friends said Cinder.

Do you think It'll work Because if it doesn't we'll just lose to that little Pikachu boy said Emerald.

Yes and...

Then BP Came walking into their dorm while playing Lego Bat-man 3 and Cinder and Emerald hid their plans to get revenge.

Hi Cinder, Hi Em.

Hi BP aren't you glad to see us again?

Yeah hey where's the rest of your team Cinder?

Then Mercury came in.

Hey Girls I have the stuff we need to- he said.

Hey Mercury how are those auto mail legs doing.

Their doing so good after you sliced theme you little runt.

Then BP's eyes turned red.

WHAT DID YOU CALL ME said Demon BP.

Uh-oh.

Scene 18: Konoha and Zwei vs Blake.

Then in the RWBY dorm Konoha Koizumi was looking for Blake with her Best friend's dog Zwei.

Blakey where are you hiding she said.

Then Zwei sniffed near the lamp and barked.

You found something Zwei.

Konoha said Itski.

Zwei said Yang.

Coming Itski come on Zwei.

Then Zwei and Konoha left and Blake came out of her hiding spot.

Man that was close she said.

Scene 19: the return of Cinder's team Part 2.

The next day BP, Ruby and their teams were Play fetch with Zwei and Konoha Koizumi (since she is part dog).

Good girl Konoha said Weiss Petting Konoha.

Thanks Weiss.

Then behind a pillar Roman Torchwick was watching BP, Ruby and Their teams playing With Konoha and Zwei.

Play all you want Red and company Because Roman Torchwick is back in town and with my favorite mute Ice cream girl isn't that right Neo he said.

Then Neo nodded yes.

Great Bring out the death...

Well well well If it isn't Roman Torchwick and Neo Long time no see said BP.

BP what are you doing I thought you were.

I duplicate myself so my demon can play with my little assistant and Zwei.

Then Neo held her congrats on making Konoha Koizumi your Assistant again.

Thanks Neo besides Roman I have a match tonight up against Moka so here are tickets for you and your team.

Thanks.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 20: Snuggling with Blake.

 _A weary Blake staggers into RWBY's dorm room. She only gets to the center of the room, before falling to her knees, then splaying on the floor._

Ugh, that test was brutal! Must... rest... brain said Blake.

Just then to Blake's annoyance The little assistant of Team SOS Brigade came in.

Hi Blake said Konoha Koizumi.

Hey Konoha.

What are you doing on the floor?

Resting my brain.

Then Konoha went to Blake's left side and Began Snuggle with Blake.

Konoha what are you Doing?

I need to rest my brain too because my sister wanted me to study that test you were talking.

No These are unauthorized snuggles Koizumi.

Then Konoha gave Blake her cute look.

Ugh OK fine but if you tell anyone about this I'm going to tell Weiss to put a bow in your hair.

Thank Blakey.

Scene 21: Junior Detectives: the new recruit.

In his dorm BP was going to see The Junior Detectives Sun and Neptune who solved the mystery of BP's missing glasses to ask if he can join them on Detective mysteries.

Sun Are you sure you want BP in the Junior Detectives said Neptune.

Yes Neptune He can be dressed like Sherlock Holms.

Well we do need new Recruit for our Junior Detective mysteries and we did help him solve his missing Glasses mystery.

Then BP knocked on the Junior Detective's door.

That's must be him.

Then Sun opened the door and saw BP.

Hey BP so have you decided to join Me and Neptune in the Junior Detectives?

Yes and I say count me in as Junior Detective Sherlock Pikachu Holms said BP.

Yes sir.

Scene 22: Nora vs Heart Aino-butterfly.

OK next match it will be Ms. Valkyrie vs Ms. Aino-butterfly said Glynda Goodwitch.

Yes I'm going to Brake Aino-Butterfly's legs said Nora.

If you can slam her to the Ground said Jaune.

Jaune said Pyrrha.

I'm just saying.

Jaune's right Nora Heart Aino-butterfly will be flying so you might need to use your hammer to smash her down said Ren.

OK Ren I'll try.

Go sis said Minako.

Brake Her legs said Star.

That's Nora's thing star said Marco.

Then Heart was still flying with no damage to her wing but her tail was hurting like crazy because Nora smash her hammer on it.

Man Nora's getting Beaten said Yang.

Ren Cheer Nora on said Ruby.

I would Ruby but her health is in the Yellow.

Then Nora Jumped in the air and Hit Heart across the face with her Hammer.

Ooh that has to hurt said Kyon.

Yeah you said it Kyon said Oliver.

Come on Heart you got this said Kaz.

Kaz why are you cheering on my ex-girlfriend said Chase.

Because Chase If Ren isn't Cheering on Nora I'm going to cheer on Heart.

Hey Cap what's that on your shirt asked Ezra.

Well Ezra This is the Junior detectives Badge so I'm in the Junior Detectives.

Nice said Zeb.

Then Heart Used her tail to grab Nora's leg and slammed Nora to the ground making Nora's health go in the red.

That's Enough Heart Aino-Butterfly wins.

yes Way to go sis said Hate.

Thanks sis said Heart.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

SOS brigade and BDBR chibi.

Scene 1: Sherlock BP Holmes and the junior detectives in the new detective.

One day in the junior detectives office Sherlock BP Holmes and the junior detectives Sun and Neptune were watching BP's new assistant Captain Whitley questioning Bobby through a one way mirror.

OK Bobby is it, tell me do you have an alter ego said Whitley schnee.

Yeah but I'll never tell you said Bobby.

Looks like Whitley is good at questioning people said Sun.

Yeah how come you brought your Pokemon Master in here Sherlock BP Holmes said Neptune.

Because detective nep-nep I know that Bobby is detective Bobby said BP.

So Bobby me, Sherlock BP Holmes and the junior detectives have readed your detective stories and think we can use a new detective around here in the junior detectives office.

Then Bobby ran to his team's dorm, change his uniform into detective Bobby and ran back to the junior detectives office.

I'm in.

Yeah.

Scene 2: konoha koizumi's wand gets stolen part 1.

One day at the RWBY dorm Neo and Roman torchwick sneaked in and grabbed konoha koizumi's wand.

She won't even know it's gone said Roman.

then Neo wrote "who koizumi or red"?

Koizumi wait how do you know that dog girl's name Neo?

Then Neo wrote"she's my leader for team cute".

oh.

then Neo and Roman torchwick Left.

scene 3: konoha koizumi's wand gets stolen part 2.

Little later konoha koizumi was crying.

man konata your sister never stops crying said Ruby Rose.

then detective Bobby, Sherlock BP Holmes and the junior detectives came.

we heard crying what's the matter koizumi said detective Bobby.

then Yang took a picture of detective Bobby.

wow detective Bobby is so cool she said.

oh junior detectives and Sherlock BP Holmes my wand is missing.

don't worry koizumi we'll find your wand.

then at cinder's dorm detective Bobby busted down the door.

OK torchwick give us koizumi's wand.

how did you know it was me.

you forgot to clean your shoes.

dang it emerald I told you to clean my shoes.

sorry said emerald.

then konoha grabbed her wand.

thanks junior detectives and Sherlock BP Holmes.

you're welcome koizumi.

TBC.

(this is my New season of SOS brigade chibi).


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 4: BP and Weiss mind swap part 1.

The Next day BP woke up in Weiss' body with his glasses on and his Pikachu ears and tail out.

Man I slept so nice last night he said in Weiss' voice.

Then BP went to the bathroom and screamed waking up Ruby, Yang and Blake.

Was that Weiss said Ruby.

I think so said Blake.

Then Yang pulled out her scroll and saw that BP texted her saying that he swapped minds with Weiss.

Uh-oh Ruby call my mom Raven, Blake and I will go get Weiss who is in BP's Body said Yang.

OK.

Scene 5: Hate Aino-Butterfly-Davenport's Accident with Bobby.

Then in the SOS Brigade dorm Star and Her sisters were practicing Spell from Star's Book with Glossaryck teaching Them and Bobby Watching along with Marco Diaz.

OK Girls Practice your narwhal Blast And Heart Make sure this Time not to cast it with water Said Glossaryck.

OK Glossaryck said Heart.

Man Marco, Star is so cool When she's Practicing spells with her sisters said Bobby.

I Know Right it's awesome said Marco.

Then Bobby heard Hate yell Narwhal blast and Blasted a Narwhal to him.

Ow.

Oops sorry Bobby said Hate.

It's OK Hate.

Scene 6: BP and Weiss mind Swap Part 2.

OK The Potion is Done said Raven Branwen.

Great the soon I get into my Body, the soon I'll tell BP to sit said Weiss in BP's Voice.

Then BP went to the Ground.

OW.

Then BP and Weiss drank the potion Making them Be back in their Bodies.

YOU HAVE NO IDIA HOW I WAS STILL IN THIS CROSS WITH THE ICE QUEEN said Demon BP.

I know.

Oh and BP thanks for telling me to come out of Hiding and fight Salem and her Team with you and Your friends Plus my Daughter.

You're welcome Raven Branwen.

TBC.

yeah second episode.


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 7: Penny is Back.

The next day BP was looking at his package Kana sent in his dorm.

I wonder what's in this he said.

Then He opened the Box and saw Penny inside a box.

P-Penny she's alive.

Then BP open the Box Penny was in and saw a note from General Ironwood.

"Dear BP I rebuilt Penny and put her in your team. Make sure Pyrrha doesn't slice her torso off. James Ironwood".

Thanks General I'll take good care of her.

Then BP took Penny out of the box she was in, untied her and readed the note again.

"P.S She wakes up when you tell her to".

OK Penny wake up.

Then Penny turned on and woke up.

Huh wow I'm back at beacon she said.

Then She saw BP.

Oh My Oum BP what happened to your eye?

Don't ask.

Then Felicia Came in.

Lord BP we got trouble she said.

Scene 8: Flora Vs Koizumi part 1.

Then in The CASF dorm (Team CASF is Corrin, Azura, Silas and Flora's twin sister Felicia) Flora was throwing her steel Daggers at a target.

Then Konoha Koizumi came in.

Sup you bitch tornado She said.

Then Flora Threw her dagger at Konoha which she dodged.

What did you call me Kono-chan?

Then Konoha got Mad.

That's not my name you bitch tornado.

OK that's it me, you sparring in the courtyard now.

Seeya there... you bitch tornado.

Scene 9: Flora vs Koizumi part 2.

Hahaha I can't Believe your sister called Flora a bitch tornado Konata said Yang.

Of all the- why did you call lady Koizumi Kono-chan for said Jakob.

Hey She is the one who called me a bitch tornado.

Sis don't do anything stupid said Konata.

OK.

Then Konoha Pulled out her wand.

Leaf 33: Leaf Blast.

Then some vines came out of Konoha's wand and Punched Flora.

Ow what the heck.

What you didn't know my semblance was Plant power.

No... Kono-chan.

Then Konoha's eyes glowed light Green as a bunch of vines surround her Body making the Plant Robot.

Oh No not again said Weiss.

Then Weiss Stepped in front of Flora.

Konoha stop. I know you want to hurt Flora but not with that Plant Bot. Do You remember what happened last time you use this Thing.

Then Konoha's eyes returned to normal as the Plant robot disappeared.

Wha- Flora I thought you were throwing your daggers at the target in our dorm.

I was Felicia Until Konoha over there called me a bitch tornado.

Well you deserved it said Corrin.

My Lord.

She does she almost killed us when we got to the Ice Village.

Yeah.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 10: Where's my Money Torchwick part 1 & 2.

One Day in the CREMN Dorm Roman Torchwick was reading One of Cinder's books.

Then BP came in.

Hey, it's me. Knock, knock. So, uh you got, uh, you got my money he asked?

Huh? Oh yeah, I'll pay you soon said Roman.

Yeah, well, um here's a suggestion. Um, have the money by tomorrow and there won't be any problems.

Huh?

Yeah, 24 hours.

Why, what-what happens in 24 hours?

Huh? I dunno, I'm not psychic, man. I'm just saying it would probably be better for everybody if you had the money tomorrow.

Uh, yeah, alright, I'll see what I can do.

Sweet, sweet, great. Uh, how's everything else going?

Good.

Alright, alright. See you later. Don't forget! Nah, you're not gonna forget.

The next day Roman just got back from another Dust Crime mission.

Then He saw BP standing by his team's dorm with a cup of orange Juice.

BP? Yh, hey.

Hey there. So, uh, it's been 24 hours. Got my money?

Ah... You know what, just give me till next Friday, I'll have it for you.

Oh. Oh, that's funny. I could've sworn I said have it today.

Yeah, I don't have it, sorry.

Oh, well, alright then. _[drinks orange juice]_ Mmm, that's good O.J. _[smashes glass on Torchwick's head].  
_

Aaargh! Aaarghh!

Yeah, that hurt?

Aargh!

That hurt?

What the hell?! _[continues yelling]._

Yeah, that don't feel so good, does it? No, huh? _[punches Roman]_ Yeah, that's what happens, man!

(yeah my team, BP's team and our Friends aren't in their dorms. They were thinking of a Place to have BP's Birthday party at).

Oh, my God!

Yeah, that's what happens. _[punches Roman again]_ Where's my money?! You gonna give me my money? Where's my money, man?! _[Roman coughs up blood, BP gets towel rack, continuously hits him with it]_ Where's the money, man?! Yeah, you like that?! That feel good?! _[holds his head in toilet water, Roman starts screaming more and BP takes him out of the toilet]_ Where's the money, man?! Where's my money?! You got till five o'clock. You hear me?! You got till 5 o'clock!

You freakin' psychopath!

Yeah, clean yourself up.

Scene 11: Bobby asks to ninja's of love .

somewhere else Bobby was making his way to the RWBY dorm to talk to Blake.

(Yeah Blake stayed behind to catch up on reading ninja's of love).

I hope Blake will let me read Ninja's of love today he said.

Then Bobby Made it to the RWBY dorm and knock on the door.

It's open said Blake.

Then Bobby opened the door.

Hey Blake Can I read your ninja's of love Volume 1 please.

Then Blake's eye widen.

NO!

Then Blake threw the book she was reading at Bobby.

OW OK, OK I get it sorry.

Scene 12: Where's my money Torchwick part 3&4.

Then Torchwick was coming back from another dust robbery and saw a golf ball and gasped and saw BP playing golf so he puts on a fake moustache.

 _[incognito]_ Mornin'.

Good day to you, sir. Wait a minute! What the hell?!

Oh-h-h-h- _[BP pushes down the stairs]_ Aaargh! Oh-ow-ow-ugh! Ohh... _[BP hits his head with golf club]_ Argh!

Getting real tired of you duckin' me, man!

Oh, my God!

Yeah, gettin' really tired. Huh?

Ogh! Arg-argh!

Where's my money?! Where's my money?! Yeah, you got money to pay for fake mustaches, huh? Yeah, huh? How much did you pay for that fake moustache?

$2.99. _[BP shoots his left knee]_ Aaargh! Ow! Oh! Oh..! Listen, you just gotta give me more ti... _[BP shoots his right knee]_ Aaargh!

Don't make a fool out of me, man. Don't make a fool out of me. I want my money. I want my money, man!

Listen, BP, this is crazy, you're...Oh, my God! _[BP shoots his flamethrower at him]_ Aaarrrgghhh! Aaagghh-aghh..! _[the flames extinguish itself]_ All right, let's go the bank.

Then on the airship on the way to avenger's tower.

How 'bout we let bygones be bygones, hmm?

You shot me in both my knees, then lit me on fire. Piss off.

OK.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Scene 13: Heroes to the rescue.

A fragile-looking Velvet Scarlatina is on the ground, looking up at Roman Torchwick. He looms over her, laughing.

Where do you think you're going, Bunny asked Roman?

Please, I don't want any trouble said Velvet.

Behind Torchwick stand Neopolitan, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Torchwick scoffs at Velvet and laughs evilly. A spotlight with Pumpkin Pete and The Iron Pikachu logo silhouetted in it shines on the wall. Offscreen, a falsely deep voice is heard.

Stop right there Torchwick and company said a voice.

Then The Iron Pikachu came flying down with Jaune who was Wearing a mask, Ruby's cape and Holding Nora's weapon and Zwei who was also wearing a mask.

Oh my oum you're the Iron Pikachu. Can I have your autograph Asked Emerald?!

Emerald said Mercury as he face palmed.

Then Neo wrote "who are you with Iron Pikachu?".

Oh I'm with the huntsman and Wonder Zwei.

He's training me to be an avenger said the Huntsman.

More like Training you for the justice league.

Then Zwei growled.

Then Jaune knock Mercury into the air with Magnhild.

Hammer of Silence!

Then The Iron Pikachu began Shooting Ki from his auto mail gun at Emerald, Neo and Roman.

Let's get the heck out of here.

Then Roman, Emerald, Neo and Mercury who came back down ran away.

You haven't seen the last of us Iron Pikachu and Company.

Whatever.

Then Velvet stood up.

T-thank you for rescuing me.

You're welcome.

Then The Iron Pikachu, The Huntsman and Wonder Zwei left.

Scene 14: battle of the bands Part 1.

Then In the CASF dorm Azura was singing her song.

You are the ocean's gray waves.  
Destined to seek.  
Life beyond the she sang as Nora came in.

Hey Azura said Nora.

Ah Nora what do you want?

Do you want to join our Band and Battle against BP and the Cat villains (Dren and his team)?

Sure I was thinking we can use my song for our Band.

OK.

Scene 15: Battle of the Bands Part 2.

Bobby hurry up the battle of the bands will start soon said Ben.

OK Ben just keep your shorts on said Bobby.

Then Bobby, Danny and Rex sat right next to Ben, Gwen and Max.

A drum with Nora's lightning heart symbol on it beats. Ruby plays a couple notes on an upright bass. Weiss single-finger plays Chopsticks on a piano. Blake taps a tambourine against her leg once. Yang slides into the center on her knees, holding an electric guitar in her left hand while giving the air a two-finger rock salute with her right and Azura with a Microphone.

You're not ready for our rock! We will melt your boooooooooooooooooooooones said Yang!

Yeah said Taiyang as holding a camera.

Alright, smile for the camera, girls.

Let's do this said Dren.

First up is BP and The cat villains said Glynda.

Then BP's old Theme began Playing.

This is my escape  
I'm running through this world  
And I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all gotta start from somewhere  
And it's right there for me  
The possibilities are never ending!

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility...  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility!

And so we'll carry on  
My time to shine has come  
I feel it

As fast as I can go  
Straight to the top I know  
You'll see it!  
(You'll see it!)

So please wake me up when I get there  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart that it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are never ending!

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility...  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility!

Drop n' stop, 'cause you're beaten again!  
No, this is where my journey begins!  
You're losing speed, you're losing your flow  
But inside is a power you'll never know!  
And let it out - it's inside you!  
Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through!

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach...  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me...

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility...  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility!

(Endless possibility...)  
Endless possibility!  
(Endless possibility...)  
Endless possibility!

Fireworks.

Then fireworks Began Blasting in the air (imagine the fourth of July fireworks finally).

Wow said Max.

That was awesome said Gwen.

Then Azura's song started to Play.

You are the ocean's gray waves  
Destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore  
Just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change  
Flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb

In the white light  
A hand reaches through  
A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two  
Waking dreams fade away  
Embrace the brand new day

Sing with me a song  
Of birthrights and love  
The light scatters to the sky above  
Dawn breaks through the gloom  
White as a bone

Lost in thoughts, all alone

You are the ocean's gray waves  
Destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore  
Just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change  
Flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb

Embrace the dark,  
You call a home.  
Gaze upon an empty white throne,  
A legacy of lies,  
A familiar disguise.

Sing with me a song  
of conquests and fates  
The black pillar cracks  
beneath its weight.  
Night breaks through the day  
Hard as a stone

Lost in thoughts, all alone

The path you walk on belongs to destiny  
Just let it flow  
All of your joy and your pain all fall like the tide  
Just let it flow

Life is not just filled with happiness  
Nor sorrow  
Even the thorn in your heart  
In time it may become  
A rose

A burdened heart,  
Sinks into the ground  
A veil falls away without a sound  
Not day nor night, wrong nor right  
For truth and peace you fight

Sing with me a song  
Of silence and blood  
The rain falls but  
Can't wash away the mud  
Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride  
Can no one hear my cry?

You are the ocean's gray waves  
Destined to seek life beyond the shore  
Just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change  
Flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb

You are the ocean's gray waves

Then Taiyang clapped.

Nice song.

I think we win Pikachu Boy said Weiss.

Nope the winners of the battle of the bands is BP and the cat villains said Ozpin.

Wait What.

Yes BP's old theme and the fireworks were amazing and BP was the greatest singer.

Better luck next time Girls.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Scene 16: Team XELC to the rescue Part 1.

One day in the Team XELC dorm (Team XELC are Xander, Elise, Leo and Camilla) Leo and Camilla were Playing super smash bros.

Take that sis said Leo.

Then Peach (the character Camilla was playing as) Hit Marth (the character Leo was playing as) with the home run bat super hard as Marth went off the stage.

Here is your winner... Peach said the Game.

You were saying brother said Camilla.

Then Elise came in.

Big brother and sister we have a mission to do she said.

What's the mission Elise?

We have to save team BDBR from cinder's team.

OK.

Scene 17: Konoha and Zwei vs Blake part 2.

Then in the Kitchen Konoha Koizumi and Zwei were looking for Blake again.

I like when we play hide and seek with Blakey, don't you agree Zwei said Konoha.

Zwei Barked happily.

Then Konoha and Zwei sniffed around Try to see where Blake could be hiding.

Huh no scent come on Zwei Let's go go find her in the BDBR dorm.

Zwei Barked happily again and followed Konoha to Team BDBR's dorm.

Then BP came in and went to the refrigerator.

Man Sword sparring with Alm Can Be really tiring He said as he open the Freezer and saw Blake. Ahhhhh Blake what are you doing in the freezer.

P-p-p-Playing Hide and seek with Konoha and Zwei Blake said Shivering.

Scene 18: Team XELC to the rescue Part 2.

Let us Go Torchwick said Danny.

Ha ha ha Never ghost boy not until your friend Bobby agrees to join our team ha ha ha ha said Roman Torchwick.

Never said Bobby.

Then Neo hit Bobby with her umbrella.

Come on Bobby all you need to is say that you will join my team and serve me said Cinder.

Not a chance.

Yeah said Ben.

Shut up Tennyson said Mercury.

Hey guy do you hear something said Emerald.

Then The door of team team CRNME opened and Xander, Elise, Leo and Camilla came in.

Let Bobby and His team go Cinder or else said Xander.

Or else What?

Then Xander brought out his sword and slashed the cell Bobby and his team were in.

Oh that OK... Bye.

Then Cinder and her team ran away but Leo cast a fire spell and fired it at Roman.

Thanks Xander for saving us.

You're welcome Bobby.

TBC.


	14. chapter 14

Scene 19: Corrin vs Bobby Part 1.

One day in the Team CASF dorm Corrin was Sleeping in her Dragon form.

Then Kana came in.

Hm Looks like Mama is asleep Maybe I should wake her up he said quietly.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Corrin It's Bobby can I come in said Bobby.

Then Kana went to the door and saw Bobby.

Hi Bobby.

Oh hi Kana is Corrin in there I need some sparring.

Yeah But she's sleeping don't worry I'll wake her up.

Then Kana went to Corrin and shook her.

Mama Bobby is here he wants to spar with you.

Then Corrin turned back to her normal self and grabbed her sword Yato.

OK Bobby I'll spar with you. I'll see you at the SOS brigade Sparring arena she said.

OK.

Scene 20: Rhajat's Magic training with Konoha Koizumi.

I Can't believe father wants me go to this magic training class with Heart. ugh at least she flies said Rhajat.

Then Rhajat opened the door Konoha's magic class and saw Heart and her sisters.

Hey Rhajat said Heart and her sisters.

Hi Aino-butterfly-davenports.

Ah Rhajat you're just in for to start my magic class said Konoha koizumi.

(yeah I'm going to put the magic lesson in the next chapter of SOS brigade and BDBR Chibi).

scene 21: Bobby vs Corrin part 2.

Elsewhere at the SOS brigade sparring arena Bobby pulled out the Furious blade and Corrin starting up her sword.

Okay Bobby ready.

Yeah.

Big sister wait don't start the sparring match without us said a voice.

Huh?

Then Corrin saw team XELC

Well Bobby you seem happy after we saved you and your team from Cinder and her team said Leo.

I am. I get to spar with your sister Leo.

Make sure to go easy on my sweet little sister said Camilla.

Camilla.

OK Camilla.

Then Bobby and Corrin still had fight left in them.

(man, Corrin is good. maybe I should finish this).

Then Bobby and Corrin clashed swords.

Give up Corrin you can't beat me.

Then Corrin's sword sawed the blade off of Bobby weapon.

My blade.

Oh gods Bobby I'm so sorry I did that.

It's okay Corrin I have to get it fixed anyway.

is winter going to help you fix it said Xander.

Yeah.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

Scene 22: BP is Peeved.

That's never going to work said Ichigo.

It is! I'm telling you, it will work said BP.

Not with your level of science knowledge.

I've watched Bill Nye a few times. I'm a level 3, and my HP just keeps going up!

You'll never be as good as me. I'm a level over 9,000.

9,000 of what? 9,000 of like,-.

Then Dude came by.

Sup chumps he said.

Then Dude spilled BP's drink on Ichigo's uniform.

Hey! What the- what was that?!

Dude Back up a little.

I can no longer drink this! That really peeves me off!

Why would you knock the drink out of his hand?

You know what- MYGOSH- I am so peeved right now!

He is Peeved.

Hey, bro, you're cruisin' for a bruisin'.

I- I am just going to buy an entire- an entire array of clothes!

Yeah! We- what? WHAT?!

You'll become Mike Tyson's agent!

listen, I've been thinking on my actions, and I've been a chump for these past couple minutes. And I wanted to give you a replacement drink.

Oh thanks dude.

Yeah that's so nice of-.

Then Dude spilled BP's replacement drink on Ichigo's Uniform again and went back to his position in front of them as BP's eyes turned red.

MYGOSH- OH, I AM SO- OHHH I AM SO PEEVED!

He is so peeved right now!

That was such a tricky thing to do!

Why'd you knock it out of his hand?! He was gonna drink that!

That was pretty stealthy, I won't lie!

Hey, stuff it.

OH! He wants me to stuff it. I'm not a calzone, last time I checked.

GO RIDE A ROLLERCOASTER!

You're cruisin for a bruisin'.

GO RIDE A- A CIRCUS RIDE!

YEAH- WAIT, WHAT?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

Then Bobby opened his dorm window.

BP, ICHIGO SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO READ IN HERE He said.

Sorry Bobby.

Then Bobby closed the window.

Hey.

It just never ends.

Listen, That's twice now.

Yeah. It has been twice.

What you said about the circus ride really opened my eyes. So I got you a replacement beverage, for real this time.

BP grabs the drink.

Thanks Dude.

Dude nodded, walking away.

Wait a seco- that was the nicest thing.

Yeah, we totally misjudged that guy.

Brofist.

Yeah.

Then BP and Ichigo brofisted and accidentally spilled BP's drink.

Oh come on.

Scene 23: Neo's mind control helmet part 1.

OK Neo this is not funny Blindfolding me said Roman Torchwick.

Then Neo took the blindfold off of Roman and show him her mind control helmet.

Oh my Oum Neo you are a genus we'll use this to control Bobby and make him join us.

Then Neo shook her head.

Wait this isn't to control Bobby?

Then Neo shook her head again and Show him that it was for Ruby Rose and make her join them and attack her friends.

Even Better We'll put this on Red's head and she'll obey our commands.

Scene 24: Neo's mind control helmet part 2.

Then in the RWBY dorm Ruby was taking a nap with her best friend's pet Cho-ryung.

Oh you're so soft Cho-ryung she said in her sleep.

Then Roman Torchwick opened the door to the RWBY Drom and tiptoed to Ruby.

Aw how cute Red is taking a nap. a perfect time to put this helmet on her.

Then Roman put Neo's mind control helmet on Ruby's head.

OK time to wake up red.

Then Roman push a button on the controller that Neo Gave him making Ruby open her blank Silver eyes.

How may I Please you master she said in a monotone voice.

From now on Red you are Part of my team and no longer part of your sisters team.

Yes master I'm no longer the leader of team RWBY.

Good now follow me I have to show this to my boss.

Yes Master.

TBC.


	16. chapter 16

Scene 24: team SOS brigade and BDBR to the rescue part 1.

one day at the RWBY dorm Yang, Weiss, Blake and teams SOS brigade and BDBR were searching for Ruby.

Man where could she be said Yang.

Looking for someone guys are gals said a voice behind Bobby.

Then Team _WBY, SOS brigade and BDBR saw Ozpin.

Yes professor Ozpin we're trying to Ruby said Danny.

Why is she missing?

Yeah.

Well then I might have some bad news.

What the bad news professor Ozpin said Blake.

It seems like Roman Torchwick and his team have Mind controlled Ms. Rose.

Then BP's Eyes Turned Red.

That Little Mute Brat I knew she was going to use that helmet for something said Demon BP.

BP, sit boy said Weiss.

Then BP went to the ground.

Ow thanks Ice Queen.

You're welcome.

Wait You saw Neo with a Helmet Cap said Kanan.

Yeah I knew she was going to use that helmet to mind control someone.

Well then Mr. Pikachu How about you and your team go on a rescue mission to save Ms. Rose from Cinder's team with Team BDBR.

Okay Professor Ozpin.

Scene 25: Non anti BP saves Kana.

Then in the SOS brigade garage Non anti BP was upgrading his wagon with guns and ammo.

Okay all I need is Dust he said to himself.

Then he heard something outside of the garage.

Probably my brother is fighting another Grimm Or...

Then Kana opened the garage door, went inside and was about to close the door until Cinder Grabbed her by the scarf.

Ah Let me go said Kana.

Never you little brat said Cinder.

Then Non anti grabbed his wrench and smacked Cinder's hand.

Ow why you Ruby open open this door.

Yes mistress Cinder said the mind controlled Ruby Rose.

Stop right there Torchwick and company.

Then Cinder and her saw The SOS brigade and team BDBR.

Oh great now what do you said Roman.

Shut up Torchwick we don't want to fight you said Danny.

Neo fight them.

Neo nodded and went in front of Torchwick.

Scene 26: Team SOS brigade and BDBR to the rescue part 2.

Guys go free my sister from that Helmet. I have Score to settle with this little mute brat said Yang.

No Yang I have a better idea. Hey Cinder.

What?

How about we make a bet.

Okay I'm listening.

If I win you take that mind control helmet off of Ruby.

And if I win.

Then you can have my Pokemon master on your Team.

WHAT????

Deal.

Then Runo Grabbed BP by collar.

You better win.

Oh I am hun. Hey Neo do you want to have a 'bad time'.

Then Yang laughed.

Nice one BP.

Thanks Yan-.

Then Neo Hit BP with her umbrella.

Then BP's eyes turned red again and Demon BP grabbed Neo by her neck.

You shouldn't have done that you little runt.

Then Neo tried to run but BP threw to a wall.

Ooh that's going to hurt.

Then Neo hid behind Roman.

Okay I'll take the helmet off of red.

Then Roman took off Neo's mind control helmet off Ruby and Ruby punched Him in the gut.

Ow what the heck Red?

That's for Mind controlling me said Ruby.

Then Ruby went to her team.

Come on guys let's head back to our dorm said Emerald.

Okay.

TBC.


	17. chapter 17

Scene 27: hot Kool aid.

One day in the kitchen BP was reading the news paper.

Then Non anti BP came in.

Morning, brother he said with a smile.

Hello, brother said BP.

I made a pot of Kool Aid.

You don't make a pot of Kool Aid.

Well, I did.

Is it hot?

Maybe, maybe not.

It's hot isn't it.

Yep.

Hot Kool Aid?

I could put some ice in it if you like.

Oh, no, I already have a cup of tea.

Brother.

I'm not gonna drink it!

I made this for you!

No.

Drink it!

No!

I want you to drink this!

I'm not drinking it.

Drink this right now or I'll pour it on the floor and I'll blame it on you!

Like you did when we were little.

Yep.

Ok I'll have some.

Alright.

Then Non anti poured his hot Kool aid in a cup and put on the table right next to BP's tea.

Then BP took a sip.

Hm this is good.

Told ya.

Scene 28: SOS brigade epic perportions with team BDBR part 1.

Sup Dudes it's BP and the SOS brigade and welcome back to our first season of Minecraft epic proportions.

Sup Dudes said BP's team.

And on today's Episode we're joined by Team BDBR.

Sup Dudes said Bobby and his team.

So guys might remember the sparring matches we did with team JNPR.

I remember and we're doing it again right said Kyon.

Yes I get to spar with my Pokemon master, my apprentice will spar with Danny, Kyon you'll spar with Ben and Ezra will spar with Rex.

Yes your going down kyon said Ben.

Yeah right Tennyson.

Well let's see how good you gotten my Pikachu.

Okay my Pokemon master.

Scene 29: SOS brigade epic proportions with team BDBR part 2.

Then after Kyon, Ezra and Rowan were done sparring with Danny, Ben and Rex the teams watched their leaders spar.

Huh what do you know Chase was right. you have gotten better.

Yeah I have.

Then BP super howled Bobby to a tree.

Ow.

Oops sorry Bobby.

It's okay.

Then Bobby put his palms together.

Kamehameha.

Then Bobby's Kamehameha blasted BP all the way to Little Kelly and Carly's Castle.

Sorry.

It's okay said little Kelly.

Then BP dusted himself off and flew back to his headquarters.

Okay now that was cool.

I know right.

Well that'll end this episode see you dudes next time.

TBC.


	18. chapter 18

Scene 30: Sherlock BP Holmes and the junior detectives in detective Bobby's magnifying glass goes missing Part 1.

Detective Bobby POV.

I was in the junior detective's office looking for my magnifying glass.

Looking for something Detective Bobby said one of my partners in the Junior detectives Sun.

Yes I can't find my magnifying glass I said.

Guys come look at this said another one of my partners Neptune.

Then me, detective Sun and Sherlock BP Holmes went over to detective Neptune.

What did you find detective Neptune said Sherlock BP Holmes.

I found a note on the floor right next to my desk where you put your magnifying glass Detective Bobby.

Then I grabbed the note and readded it.

What does it say detective Bobby?

it says "hello Junior detectives. I Roman Torchwick have stoled one of your partner's magnifying glass. If you want to see your magnifying glass again Detective Bobby, bring Red over to my team's dorm as a prisoner and I will give your magnifying glass back. Torchwick".

Maybe we should pretend to bring Ruby as a prisoner.

Great Idea Neptune.

Scene 31: Dude gets a new hat.

Somewhere else Dude was hat shopping with Coco.

So glad you came with me to shop for a new hat Dude said Coco.

you're welcome Coco said dude.

Then dude saw a hat that looked like Torchwick's but black.

Excuse me miss how much for that hat?

20 lein said the shopkeeper.

Then dude pulled out 20 lein and payed for the hat.

Nice.

Thanks.

scene 32: detective Bobby's magnifying glass goes missing Part 2.

Okay Ruby remember the plan.

I know I act like I got captured by Torchwick and said Ruby.

Well I got to say I like how you guy do your this detective biz said Torchwick.

Whatever Torchwick now give me my damn magnifying glass back.

OK, jeez no need to cuse at me.

Then Torchwick pulled out detective Bobby's magnifying glass and detective Bobby snatched it out of Roman's hand.

Never touch my baby again.

Okay.

Now Ruby.

Then Ruby kick Roman in the nuts.

Ow.

Then the junior detectives and Ruby went back to the dorms.

You should've seen that coming said Emerald.

Not now Emerald.

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

Scene 33: Takumi vs NABP Part 1.

One day in Team RHTS Dorm (team RHTS are the Hoshido siblings Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura) Takumi was shooting arrows from his bow at a target.

Hope no one bugs me while I'm doing this he said.

Then He shot another arrow but it went to the the SOS brigade garage and poked Non anti BP in his eye.

Ow Takumi watch where you're shooting your arrows said NABP.

Well if you are mad about me interrupting your upgrade my wagon with guns and ammo then we can fight in that sparring arena.

See you there Jerk.

Scene 34: Konoha Koizumi's magic class part 2.

Okay Class today we are going to practice a spell from my semblance book said professor Koizumi.

So we're going to cast plant spell said Star.

That's right miss Aino-butterfly.

Then Rhajat Casted a Venus fly trap spell on the plant in front of her and it worked.

Done She said as her plant ate a fly.

Nicely done miss Rhajat A.

Yeah.

Scene 35: Takumi vs NABP part 2.

B-big brother are you sure you want Lord BP's brother said Sakura.

Yes sister I'm sure.

Okay make sure not to get angry we don't want to have to get BP over here to slap you across the face said Hinoka.

I'll keep that in mind sister.

Hi Dad said Kiragi.

Yeah Kiragi.

I bought you your bow and arrows you asked for.

Thanks son.

Your welcome Dad.

Then Non anti BP came with with his brother.

I am just here to see my brother win Takumi said BP.

Okay.

Then Takumi had a few arrows left.

You can't win Takumi.

Shut up Nabp.

Then Non anti was going to finish Takumi off since his aura was yellow but Corrin blocked the Attack and kicked Non anti away from Takumi making Non anti's Aura go in the red.

That's enough Corrin said.

B-big brother that was so cool.

I know Sakura.

Come on bro.

This isn't over Takumi not by a long shot.

Whatever.

TBC.


End file.
